Discorded 2Ps
by 2Ps Rule
Summary: After he found a way to escape his stone prison, Discord left the Equestrian universe because of the elements being resistant to his discording effects. But while looking through the multiverse, the Chaos God comes across an unusual universe. One were a certain group of people are personified nations! But these nations can be really cruel when they want to be. Mostly discorded 2Ps.
1. Discorded

****Poor Luciano, can't ever get a break when I come along...Ever! XD Any way, I noticed that their wasn't that much in the way of discorded countries. Much less 2P discorded countries! So I am making one were Luciano has the unfortunate 'pleasure' of meeting Discord! I take requests for discording any 2P countries, as long as they are cannon characters.****

* * *

"I swear, if I see one more sparkly vampire! Then I will DROWN the entire universe in CHOCOLATE MILK!" Discord growled to himself, he had just come from the Twilight universe. Besides the fact that all the so called 'romance' made him sick to his stomach, the so called 'Vampires' acted worse than Celestia when she was at the worst of her grim moods! Discord had already gone to the 'High School Musical' universe, where all of their random song numbers just drove him up a wall. The 'Pokemon' universe, where he kept getting shocked by a little yellow electric mouse, and repeatedly got hit in the face with red and white metal balls. And the 'Sonic 06' universe, he shuddered to remember what happened back their. "And I thought Equestria was boring!" Discord yelled, to know one in particular. But that was when Discord saw a particular universe that stood out from all of the others, and just by the looks of it, he could tell that this universe was chaotic on a daily bases! "Well this is going to be fun~" And with a snap of his fingers, he transported himself into the middle of what seemed to be a really loud meeting.

* * *

~With the 2Ps~ "DAMN IT GERMANY! GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE I BEAT IT!" Germany looked up groggily at the owner of the voice, Luciano just looked right back at him with pure anger. "How many times do I have to wake your ass up?! We are clearly in the middle of a meeting, and you have the guts to fall asleep when I am speaking! How many times must I-" That was all Lutz heard before tuning Luciano out. Flavio sighed, he knew that Lutz had already tuned Luciano out, but he didn't really want to meddle with it. Kuro was nearby, sensing the mood as always, while Al and Matt were in another fist fight. Andres was trying to get away from Flavio, while Gillan was trying to talk to Viktor, but just couldn't stop shaking in fear because of the glares Viktor was giving him. Luciano continued to yell at Lutz, while Lutz pretended to listen, and Francois was smoking as usual. Oliver had his swear jar out, while he was counting every bad word Luciano said. But no one noticed their unwanted guest who was being a fly on the wall, literally, and was watching their entire meeting. Discord really enjoyed the acts of chaos that seemed to spread, and rather quickly he may add. But Discord couldn't help but watch as the northern Italian just would not lighten up on the poor German. "He's even more strict than Sunny butt on a bad day!" Discord told himself, that's when he realized that he had just found his first 'candidate' for his special discordant touch. But how can he get him to fall under his spell when he has some of his most trusted friends and his brother close to him? That's when he decided that a quick look through Luciano's memories might help him find out a weakness that Luciano might have. Discord turned to his full form right behind Luciano, he knew that since he was a magical spirit, know one could see him unless he wanted them too. With a quick tap onto Luciano's head, he went through all of his memories, but he didn't realize a certain Englishman looking straight at him.

* * *

~Flashback~ _"You will return, right old man?" Chibitalia looked up at his grandfather, waiting for an answer. "Si little one, Germania does not stand a chance against my army." The Roman Empire promised. "Don't call me little one!" Chibitalia growled, but hugged his grandfather none the less. Chibitalia watched his as grandfather left, he hoped that his grandfather was right. _~Flashback~ _"W-Why did he lie to me? H-He promised that he would come back alive! W-Why?" That was all Chibitalia could say when he had heard the unfortunate news, his grandfather had been killed by Germania. Chibitalia was hugging his brother like his life depended on it, shaking because of how much he was crying. "H-He promised he would come back! Why!? Why did he have to lie to me!?" Chibi Flavio held his brother tightly, telling him sweet nothings, considering that was all he could do._

* * *

~Another Flashback~ _"Don't worry, I will return for you, I promise." The Holy Roman Empire held Chibitalia close, promising that he would return. "N-No, please, don't go." Chibitalia continued to cry, he didn't want Holy Rome to disappear like the Roman Empire. "I have to, or else France will win! But I promise that, after the war, I will take you far away from here." After promising again, Holy Rome left Chibitalia to join his army in his war against France. Looking back, he saw Chibitalia blow him a kiss as a goodbye present. "Don't worry Chibitalia, I will return for you, my beautiful maiden." _~Another Flashback~ _"WHY MUST EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE?!" Chibitalia cried out, first Rome, now Holy Rome! What, was he going to lose his brother too?! "They both promised to return, but they didn't! Their both liars! Both of them!" Chibitalia continued to cry while Hungry held him. "That's it, I DECLARE THAT I SHALL BE INDEPENDENT!"_

* * *

~Last Flashback~ _"Why!? Why did you betray me!?" Luciano yelled, why did his own brother betray him!? Why!? "Luciano I-" But Flavio was cut short, because he had to duck when he saw his brother's knife head straight for his face. "DON'T YOU 'LUCIANO' ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE ALMOST LOST OUR INDEPENDENCE!" Luciano yelled back, getting out another knife. "WHY MUST EVERYONE I KNOW LIE TO ME!?"_

* * *

~Back to the 2Ps~ Luciano shivered as a chill went straight down his spine, thinking that someone was messing with the cooler, he yelled, "Who turned the cooler up?!" Every nation swore that they didn't, which only made Luciano even more upset, but he shook it off and continued on with the meeting. Al noticed how Oliver was being unusually quiet, and it felt odd how Oliver was looking straight at the top of Luciano's head for some reason. "What the hell are you trying to see?!" Al asked Oliver quietly, bringing Oliver back to reality. "Hm? Oh, well I am just looking at the Chaos Demon floating over Luci's head, don't worry Alfie~" At this, Al growled, "Don't call me that, you cupcake freak." But he saw how Oliver wasn't paying attention to him, he looked hard at what might be over Luciano's head, and started to get the felling that Oliver might be right, because he could fell that their might actually be a figure over Luciano's head. But he couldn't place it. The rest of the meeting went surprisingly fine, except they weren't able to get anything done...Again. Luciano left to go to his apartment, but his brother wasn't with him this time. He was with Andres for the day, but would return tomorrow, so Luciano took that time to finally get some piece and quiet. Unaware that a certain draconequus was following right behind him.

* * *

~Later that night~ "Hello Luciano~" As soon as he heard that voice, Luciano immediately got out both of his daggers and growled. "Who's their!? If you have come to waste my time, than this will be the last day you will ever see!" The voice laughed, "Oh please, those little daggers wont harm me in the slightest~" And the moment the voice had said that, both of Luciano's daggers suddenly turned into chocolate! "H-How?!" Luciano was shocked, how did his daggers get turned into chocolate?! "Chaos, that's how." In a flash of light, a creature appeared right in front of him. "W-What the hell are you?!" Luciano practically screamed, he had never seen anything like this...What ever it is! "Why I am Discord, the God of Chaos and disharmony~ Hello~" The draconequus said, waving to Luciano like he was an old friend of his. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Luciano just hissed back. "Oh calm down my little Italian friend, I mean you no harm~ I just came to warn you about something~" Discord simply replied, while circling around Luciano. "We aren't friends, and what do you mean by 'warn me about something'? " Luciano kept a sharp eye on Discord, just in case if he was about to attack. "That you shouldn't be so trusting of your so called 'friends'. You never know when they might stab you in the back, you never can tell if they are lying or not. You can't even trust your brother really~ After all, he did betray you when you were fighting for your independence, remember~?" Luciano's blood ran cold at the mention of Flavio's betrayal during the Italian Revolution. "H-How do you know about that?" "Well, I guess you could say that I have been watching you ever since you were a little colony~ And that reminds me, Holy Rome and Roman Empire lied as well, correct~?" Luciano shuddered when he thought back to the times when he was just a little colony.

* * *

~Meanwhile, outside.~ Oliver watched through the window as the being messed with the poor Italian's mind. He was paying so much attention to what Discord was doing to Luciano, that he didn't notice Al, Matt, and Francois come right behind him. "Alright, we are ready to go to that 'lovely Cupcake Dessert' place you wanted us to go to so badly." Matt said, bringing Oliver back to reality. "Hm? Oh! I am so very sorry poppets, but I might not be able to go this time~ But I can give you the name of it~" Oliver whispered to the rest of the F.A.C.E. family, still not taking his eyes off of Discord. This not only confused the rest of the F.A.C.E. family, but made them curious. Why was Oliver looking through one of Luciano's windows? Was Luciano planning a surprise attack or something? So they did exactly what Oliver was doing, and looked through the window. But what they saw horrified all three of them. "What the f-ck is that?!" Al whispered.

* * *

~Back to Luciano~ "H-How do you know all of this?" Luciano asked, felling like he wanted to cry. "Like a said, I have watched you ever since you were nothing but a little colony... Little one." Discord replied, calling him exactly what the Roman Empire called him when he was little. "D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Luciano screamed, throwing one of his chocolate daggers at Discord. "Come now, you don't need to start throwing stuff, when you know I am telling the truth~" Discord replied, dodging every knife, dagger, and throwing knife that Luciano threw at him. Once Luciano had nothing else left to throw at the draconequus,he broke down on the floor in tears. Discord used his tail to get Luciano to look at him with his teary eyes. "Considering how many times you have been stabbed in the back, maybe you shouldn't trust others at all." After he had told Luciano this, Discord's eyes started to burst with colors, and soon, Luciano's eyes followed the same color code as Discord's. Luciano's color started to fade into a feeble grey, as Luciano began to tremble in fear. "Y-Your right! I-I c-can't t-trust anyone! N-Not even my a-allies! Th-They m-might stab me in the back when im n-not looking! S-Same with m-mio f-f-fratello! H-He has lied before, and h-he might do it again!" While Luciano was stammering and listing off all of the possibilities on how right Discord might be, Discord left the now grey Italian alone. Giggling like a madman the whole time.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with the 2P F.A.C.E. family~ "What the hell happened to Luciano's color?!" Matt almost yelled, but was shushed by Oliver. "Alfie! Mattie! Language! Anyway, im afraid we have a small intruder from another dimension~" "Wait, how exactly do you know that that... Thing, is from another dimension?" Francois asked, puffing out more cigaret smoke at each word. "Let's just say that... I know a certain Time Lord who helps with things like this daily, and leave it at that." Oliver answered, watching the grey Italian threw the window whimper and shake. "Well we gotta tell everyone else about this right?" "Tell everyone else about what?" The F.A.C.E. family looked behind them to see Flavio look back at them with a hunger for gossip in his eyes. "F-Flavio! What the hell are you doing here?!" Al whispered. "Um, I live here? Any way, Andres didn't wanna deal with me anymore, so he threw me out and locked the door. So I back came here to tell mio fratello the wonderful news~" When Flavio had finished explaining, he found that the F.A.C.E. family had disappeared. Sighing he opened the front door using his spare key and went inside, only to find the living room a complete mess! There were knifes and daggers all over the floor, and throwing knifes were imbedded in the walls! "Luciano! What happened here?!" The only thing that answered Flavio's question was a whimper that came from a corner of the room. Flavio walked to were he heard the whimper and found a greyed, whimpering, and shaking version of Luciano, holding a throwing knife like his life depended on it.

* * *

**If you guys caught the reference than I glomp you with all of my love. Anyway, I think I can safely say that Flavio will not be happy about what happened to his little brother. And no, like his 1P, 2P Holy Roman Empire still thought that Chibitalia was a girl. Comment on who you would like to see discorded next, and yes, the 2P F.A.C.E. family can get discorded as well. Anyway, I hope I see you guys in the next chapter, see ya~**


	2. Francois's mistake

****Hey guys~ Sorry I posted this late, when I finished this chapter, my 4 year old sister came in to my room when I had to go for a bit, and she got on and she ended up deleting this entire chapter. So I had to rewrite all of this from scratch. But I finally finished...Again...So I hope you all really enjoy this chapter. Remember, comments/ideas are always welcome! See you in the next chapter~****

* * *

"Fratello? Why are you grey?" Flavio asked, starting to walk to Luciano. Which only made the poor nation shake even more. "N-No, s-s-stay away from me!" Luciano shakily replied, backing away as Flavio got closer. "Fratellino, what are you being so scared of?" Flavio asked, hoping that his younger fratello would stop acting like Gillan during a panic attack. But, much to Flavio's disappointment and concern, Luciano only backed up even more until he was back to back with the wall. Flavio became more concerned when Luciano shakily huddled up against it, while he still held his throwing knife close by."Fratello, why are you acting like this?! It's me, Flavio, remember? Your older fratellino, your other half, the south of Italy, remember..? Come on, don't you trust me..?" Flavio continued to walk towards his younger brother, trying his best to calm Luciano down. But, the moment that Flavio was a few feet from Luciano, he threw his knife straight at Flavio's face saying, "I-I SAID S-STAY AWAY FROM ME D-DAMN IT!" "Um...You missed me completely." Flavio commented, after dodging the throwing knife with ease. But when he looked back at Luciano, he saw that Luciano was still shivering, as well as starting to cry! "F-Fratello?! N-No d-don't cry! Please!" Flavio begged, he had already seen Luciano cry when he betrayed him during the Italian Revolution, and he did NOT wanna see him do that again.

But, despite Flavio's begging and pleading, Luciano not only began to cry, he started wailing in fear! "Oh dios mio..." Flavio quietly commented, he knew that it was time to go back to the world meeting, but how was he going to get his greyed fratello to follow him? That's when he noticed the rope that was sticking out from under the couch, and got an idea.

* * *

~Meanwhile, during the meeting~ "Where the herr is Luciano and Flavio?!" Kuro asked, looking around. He hadn't seen the, usually angry about something, Italian, or his blonde brother. The F.A.C.E. family looked at each other, each one looking at the other as if silently asking 'What should I say?' But everyone stopped what they where doing the moment that that they heard what sounded like shrill screams of terror from outside the meeting door. Everyone turned to the door to find a very messy Flavio at the door holding a tied up, grey, and shaking version of Luciano, who was trying, and failing horribly, to get out of his bindings. It was quiet for a moment, considering how everyone was too shocked to speak, until Andres broke the silence. "I like your new look Flavio." Andres said, smirking at how messy Flavio was, considering how the Italian was usually picky about making himself look his best. Flavio just gave the Spaniard a death glare that easily said 'Shut up before I smack you.' "L-LET ME GO! O-OR ELSE I'LL THROW M-MY KNIFE! A-AND IT WILL GET YOU IN THE F-FACE THIS T-TIME!" Everyone looked to Luciano in shock, not only was he stuttering and pleading, but he was actually crying! This got Lutz's attention, he had never heard Luciano plea, much less cry. " Vhat's vrong vith you?" Lutz asked, putting his hand on Luciano's shoulder. Luciano began to whimper and squirm, trying his best to get out of Flavio's grip, he even began kicking Flavio in the stomach with all of his strength in hopes of getting away from Flavio and everyone else!

"What did he do to him exactly..?" Francois whispered to Oliver, while watching Luciano kick Flavio multiple times in the stomach. "Well, im afraid that creature that you, Alfie, and Mattie saw was a chaos demon, he call's himself Discord for a reason you know~ Anyway, im afraid that, in his act of causing chaos, he turned Luciano into a coward." Oliver whispered back, watching as Flavio was trying to ignore the pain in his stomach so that Luciano couldn't run away."But he isn't acting like his cowardly 1P, he's WORSE than him!" Francois replied. "Im surprised that he isn't waving a white flag too!" Matt added in, wishing that Luciano would stop his whining before he gave him a slap in the face. "That's because Discord only changed a piece of his personality, his ability to trust others, but it made a domino affect. Changing some other emotions that he had that was connected to his trust, one of them being his courage. For instance, you might need a bit of courage to trust someone with a secret." Oliver concluded, making Francois sigh, making smoke go on Al's face. Al coughed violently at the smoke, while cursing under his breath. "It's just like your hatred about your freckles, it doesn't make any damn sense!" As soon as Francois said that however, Oliver became quiet.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with Discord~ Discord was laughing so much that his stomach hurt, just watching Luciano not only freak others out because of his new personality was hilarious enough on it's own! That's when Discord got an idea, instead of just 'helping' one 2P nation with his personality, why not 'help' ALL the nations with their personalities as well! Deciding that this was a great idea, he snapped his fingers and appeared right back in the meeting room, only to find a wonderful fight between two of the nation superpowers. Those nations were France and England, oh how Discord was going to enjoy his stay here.

* * *

~Meanwhile, back with the 2P nations~ Matt and Al decided to get as far away from Oliver as possible, they knew that Oliver's freckles was a sensitive subject to bring up, especially when Oliver is near. Luciano felt an intimidating aura all of a sudden go around the room, and he didn't like it one bit. As a way to get away from that intimidating feeling, Luciano finally kicked Flavio right were the sun didn't shine. "Ow." Flavio's voice went up a whole octave as he cringed in pain, he let go of Luciano and fell to the floor in pain. Xiao spit out his coffee that he was drinking and started laughing his ass off, as he watched Luciano, who was still tied up, act like a caterpillar and wiggled to a corner of the room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Francois didn't notice the sudden change of atmosphere, instead he continued his rant about Oliver's freckles. "I mean it, why the hell do you even care about those freckles, much less hate them with such a passion!? I mean, you even bring make up to hide those pathetic things. Even MY 1P wouldn't use make up to change his looks, and that is saying something!" The more that Francois spoke about his freckles, the more deadly the atmosphere became, and the rest of the nations began to join Luciano in the corner. Minus Flavio, who was still on the floor in pain. Not long after all of the nations, besides Francois and Flavio, went to join everyone else in the corner of the room however, Oliver snapped. "WELL IM SORRY THAT IM NOT LIKE _YOU_ AND THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY LOOKS!" At this, Francois looked back at Oliver with wide eyes, he had never heard Oliver scream at him like that! "Oh f-ck, he's crying!' Francois thought, as Oliver looked back at Francois angerly with tears streaming down his face.

Francois felt a wave of guilt hit him, but than he remembered what Oliver had yelled out at him. "WELL IM SORRY THAT IM NOT LIKE _YOU _AND THAT I DON'T WEAR THOSE PATHETIC BABY BLUE AND PINK SHIRTS THAT YOU WEAR ALL THE TIME!" Oliver was shocked that Francois actually yelled at him, but recovered quickly, yelling right back. "WELL AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Francois didn't seem phased by the insult at all, instead he just shouted right back. "OH PLEASE, YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL THOSE PATHETIC THINGS YOU CALL 'CUPCAKES' FOOD CONSIDERING HOW YOU ALWAYS POISON THEM! LITERALLY!" Oliver didn't know what else to say, so he ran out of the room without even sparing a glance to anyone, accidentally kicking Flavio, who was still on the floor in pain, in the stomach and almost tripping, but continued running out of the room. Francois yelled at Oliver as he ran out, "SEE!? YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY IT! YOUR CUPCAKES TASTE LIKE CRUD AND YOU KNOW IT!" As soon as Oliver was out of sight however, Francois had a big wave of guilt return to him. "Oh shit, what have I done!?"

* * *

~Meanwhile, back with Discord~ "Well that was defiantly interesting." Discord remarked, as he watched Oliver run out of the room. That's when he got an idea on how to 'help' his poor little English friend, and with a snap of his fingers, he dissipated from the meeting room.

* * *

~Meanwhile, back with the 2P nations~ "Z-Zhis isn't good." Gillan remarked, while hugging Luciano as a form of support for, not only himself, but for Luciano as well. Luciano, who was STILL tied up, was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Al screamed at the top of his voice, Francois stuttered and said, "I-I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings! It's not like I intended for a fight to even happen in the first place!" Matt joined his brother and yelled right back at Francois, saying "WELL, ALL THANKS TO YOU, DISCORD MIGHT HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS WHOLE THING AND NOW HE MIGHT BE LOOKING AT OLIVER AS A NEW TARGET! CONSIDERING ON WHAT HE DID TO LUCIANO, HOW DO YOU THINK OLIVER WELL ACT AFTER THAT DRACO-THING GETS TO HIM TOO!?" Francois's and Al's eyes went wide, if he was able to make Luciano a cowered, than what would he make Oliver into?! "Ahem, and what or who exactly is Discord, and what did he do to Luciano..?" Francois, Al, and Matt turned to see Viktor glaring at all three of them expecting an answer, as well as the rest of the nations.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with Oliver~ "I can't believe he would say something like that." Oliver murmured to himself. He was sitting on his bed in his hotel room with the blanket over his head, thinking about all the thing that Francois had said to him. "Oh poor Oliver, you didn't deserve any of that." Oliver looked up to find a version of chocolate bunny hovering over head, except instead of it's usual light brown fur, it had multiple colors on it! One ear was a light blue while the other ear was white, it's face was grey while the body was still brown, one of it's wings was purple and the other was blue. Plus, both of it's upper paws were yellow, but one of them was a brighter than the other, while one of it's lower paws was green and the other was a chestnut brown. It was also odd how it's tail was red as well as it's eyes.

* * *

**Thank you Marti Junebug for giving me the idea to discord someone from the F.A.C.E. family, I appericiat it a lot! Anyway, poor Flavio just couldn't get a brak in this chapter, but at least he will find out what is going on with his fratello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you are still clueless on 'Chocolate bunny's' color, than just imagine Discord's color coat and put it on 'Chocolate bunny'. Well, see you in the next chapter~  
**


	3. A not so happy memory

**Hello everyone~I am so very sorry that this is so late, I have just been tied up with school work. Plus, I had to practice a lot for Solo and Ensemble, considering how my Solo piece was in Italian. It was a rating 1 song called "Le Violette", the alto version, just in case anyone wants to check it out. And yes, I do sing, it just takes me awhile to get past my nervousness. Now, I am also going to state for my solo as well, but when I do, it might take me some time to update, not only this story, but my first story as well, "2P Hypnosis" is the name of the story if you want to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you guys at the end~ And remember, comments and idea's are always welcome~  
**

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell did he run off to!?" Al growled, running out of the room with the rest of the 2Ps following right behind. "Hold on damn it! You still haven't told us who the hell this 'Discord' guy is!" Kuro yelled as he ran after Al. "And vhat did he do to Luciano?!" Lutz asked, as he continued to glare at the remaining F.A.C.E. family. "S-Si. What d-did he d-do to my poor f-f-fratello?" Flavio shakily asked, his voice was still slightly higher then his normal pitch. Andres, who was carrying Flavio, snickered a bit at how high the Italian's voice still was. Flavio gave Andres a glare in response. Al didn't respond to any of them, he just continued to call out for Oliver. However, nobody noticed Gillan quietly coxing out Luciano from under a nearby table. After Lutz had helped Luciano get out of his bindings, Luciano ran and took cover underneath a coffee table. "Shhhh, i-it's alright, I-I wont hurt you, I-I promise." Gillan held his hand out to the shaking Italian slowly, as if Luciano was a hurt bear who, at the same time, was almost in full attack mode. Said Italian just backed up farther underneath the table. "H-How do I know t-that I can t-trust you?"

"V-Vell, for starters, your stronger then m-me. A-Also, im n-not a nation anymore, v-vhich makes me even veaker. P-Plus, I think zhat you actually scare me a lot more zhen I scare you." Gillan answered as he got on his knees so that he could get a better look at Luciano, he slowly held his hand out again for Luciano to take. Giving Luciano the softest smile he could. Luciano looked at Gillan's hand, than at Gillan, than back to his hand. Shakily, Luciano slowly took Gillan's hand and allowed him to help him up. "S-See? Im n-not going to h-hurt you." Gillan replied, giving Luciano another soft smile. "DAMN IT FRANCOIS! THIS IS ALL YOUR F-CKING FAULT!" Matt screamed at Francois, making the Frenchman lower his gaze. Luciano hid behind Gillan for at least some protection.

* * *

~With Oliver~ "Ch-Chocolate bunny! What a strange color pallet you have!" Oliver replied, giggling to himself a bit. 'Chocolate bunny' just continued to circle around Oliver. "I heard Francois yell at you, and it looks like he meant every word of it too!" Oliver just lowered his gaze as he thought about what Francois had said to him, sniffling at the reminder, Francois had never snapped at him like that before. "I don't think he really meant starting a fight though. I was the one who started it after all." Oliver got the blanket off of him and stood up. "What do you mean he 'didn't mean it'? He obviously doesn't really care about you! Don't you remember what he said about your freckles?" 'Chocolate bunny' replied, making Oliver stop in his tracks on his way out the door. "Or when he said that your cooking 'was crud.'" Oliver sniffled, trying not to think about Francois. That's when two other faces popped into his head. His sweet little boys Allan and Matt. But, unknown to both Oliver and 'Chocolate Bunny', Xiao had been right behind the door listening to all of this. "I knew it was a good thing to come late to a meeting." Xiao said to himself, as he started to run to the meeting room.

* * *

~Back with the 2Ps~ "How many times must I say 'I didn't mean it' and 'Im sorry'?" Francois answered softly, lifting his slightly to look at Al and Matt. "AHEM!" Everyone turned to look at Viktor, who raised his hands, indicating that he didn't say anything. "I-I SAID AHEM!" This time everyone looked to the owner of the voice with wide eyes, considering they were normally someone who would just watch them handle there own problems. "I-Is it really t-that surprising that I-I spoke up?" Gillan asked the moment everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "A bit." Lutz remarked, earning himself a hard 'nudge' from Viktor. "A-Anyway, don't ve need to g-go and find Oliver?" "Well I keep telling these ass hats that we need to find Oliver, but there not f-cking listening to me!" Al growls. As Al and Gillan began to try to find a way to get everyone to begin looking for Oliver, Luciano tried to keep himself hidden behind Gillan, but it didn't do him any good when Andres was looking at straight at him. Luciano squeaked at Andres's 'death glare', making Andres raise an eyebrow. Kuro all of a sudden howled in laughter. Everyone looked at him with a 'wtf' look until Kuro was able to reply, "I never thought in my entire f-cking life that Luciano would actually squeak!"

Everyone just let out a sigh or faceplamed when Kuro went into another fit of giggles. "I think Oliver is going nuts, I heard him talking to himself again aru." The remaining F.A.C.E. family immediately looked at Xiao. "Well what are you waiting for!? Show us were Oliver is damn it!" Matt growled. "Alright alright, follow me aru. But you better keep up, cause im not slowing down just for you to keep up." Xiao started to lead everyone to were Oliver was, Gillan and Luciano however, stayed behind. Gillan sighed, but his thoughts were interrupted when Luciano yelled "W-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OUTSIDE?!" as he pointed to a nearby window. Gillan walked to the window to see what Luciano was talking about, only to have a mini panic attack! The poor Prussian couldn't understand what was happening outside at all! For outside, the sky had turned a shade of orange, and the clouds had turned blue for some reason! And, to top it all off, the clouds were raining what looked like peanut butter!

* * *

~With Oliver~ "Well, it's alright. At least my cutie little baby boys love me!" Oliver replied, smiling at all of the happy memories he had with Al and Matt. "Matt and Al? Those two care about you even less! Don't you remember that Revolutionary War between you and Al?" 'Chocolate bunny' touched the top of Oliver's head, forcefully making all of Oliver's memories from the American Revolution to resurface all at once.

* * *

~Flashback~ _The rain began to drizzle steadily as Al and Oliver stood in a stare down, both held a Musket aiming right at the other. Oliver stood alone while Al had the rest of his army behind him."Hey Britain! Im no longer a child, nor am I your little brother! So from this moment on, consider me, INDEPENDENT!" Al yelled as he continued to aim his Musket straight at Oliver's head, but before he could shot, Oliver shouted, "No! I will never allow it!" While running at top speed, and while using his Ram rod, Oliver knocked Al's Musket out of his hands and far enough away from Al so that he couldn't pick it back up. While aiming straight for Al's chest, Oliver remarked "You dummy, why can't you stay through to the end?" The rain began to fall harder as Oliver put his finger on the trigger. The general of Al's army yelled, "Ready, aim!" as the rest of Al's soldiers aimed at Oliver. The rain continued to pour even harder as a moment of silence engulfed the area.  
_

_Al closed his eyes as he waited for the sharp pain that he knew would enter his chest and spread to the rest of his body. But, to his surprise, the blow never came. Instead, he heard a splash. He opened his eyes to find that Oliver had tossed his Musket to the side. Al looked at Oliver with wide eyes of astonishment as Oliver looked him in the eyes. "You know that their is no way that I could shoot you. You are still too precious to me Alfie." Oliver replied, dropping to his hands and knees. Oliver began to cry as he lowered his gaze. "But why couldn't you stay with me? Why?" "You know why." Oliver didn't look at Al at all, instead, he continued to cry in the mud. ~Flashback~ "Let's go home, my little Alfie." Oliver replied, holding out his hand for little Allen to take. "Ok, but don't call me Alfie." Allen answered with a growl, taking Oliver's hand. ~Flashback ends~ Al watched as Oliver continued to cry. "I remember when you use to be great. What happened to the Britain that I remember?"_~Flashback ends~

* * *

Oliver fell on his hands and knees as he allowed his tears to fall. He hated remembering the American Revolution, he hated the American Revolution more than anything. 'Chocolate bunny' watched with hidden amusement as Oliver continued to cry, but he knew that he had to sadly cut his fun short, and fast. Considering that the rest of the 2Ps were coming.

* * *

~Back with the 2Ps~ "WHAT THE HELL?! IS IT RAINING F-CKING PEANUT BUTTER?!" Kuro yelled, trying his best to get all of the peanut butter off of his face. Everyone looked at Kuro with wide eyes as Kuro got as much peanut butter off of his face as possible. "What are you looking at me for?!" Kuro growled, when he noticed that everyone was just staring at him. "You sound so much like a damn American it's not even funny!" Lutz replied, trying to hold in his giggle fit as Al just glared at him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kuro growled again, this time however, Andres was the one to answer Kuro's question. "What he means is, that you sound like an American now because you somehow are now able to say your L sounds. Instead of having your Japanese accent get in the way." Lutz finally gave up on trying to hold in his laughter as he began to fall on the floor from laughing too hard, Kuro's face became bright red as he flipped Lutz off screaming, "F-CK YOU LUTZ!" Xiao allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as Kuro's face became even redder. "Anyway, Oliver is this way, aru. But I can't tell you how much of his sanity is still intact, aru." "What ever, just hurry up!" Matt hissed, getting out his hockey stick just in case he had to kick Discord's ass.

* * *

~Back with Oliver~ "None of them care about you, they all just laugh at you, you don't mean anything to them~" 'Chocolate bunny' smirked as Oliver looked at him with desperation, hoping that at least he was still his friend. "But the sad thing is, that you unfortunately need them, considering how you don't like to be alone. Isn't that right Oliver~?" Chocolate bunny replied, as his eyes started to swirl with a multitude of colors. Oliver's eyes began to follow the same color pattern as 'Chocolate bunny's', his colors became greyer the longer he watched them. "No."Oliver replied, his voice was no longer sweet, instead, it held a deep touch of malice and anger in it. "I don't need anyone." Oliver growled, as his color became completely grey. 'Chocolate bunny' dissipated as the front of Oliver's apartment door was forced open by a bat with nails in it. "Oliver! I can't believe im saying this, but you have no f-cking idea how glad we are to see you." Al, as well as the rest of the 2Ps, ran in as fast as possible. "Oh, and Kuro is an American now!" Al added, smirking as Kuro got red again. Kuro just glared at the American yelling, "LIKE HELL I AM YOU ASS! IM NOT F-CKING AMERICAN! NOW WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT MY ACCENT CHANGE ALREADY?!"

"Do I look like I give a f-ck?" Oliver responded, giving everyone a death glare. Kuro and Al became quiet, as the rest of the 2Ps just looked at Oliver in shock. That was when everyone noticed that Oliver was no longer wearing his usual pink shirt with a dark pink vest, nor was he wearing his usual baby blue bow tie. Instead, his vest was a dark grey color while his shirt and bow tie were a lighter grey color. Even his hair and eye color changed to what seemed to be a silver-ish grey color. Well, at least they have one thing settled. They need Norway, and they need him ASAP!

* * *

**Almost every Discord fanfic I see always has pink cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk whenever he starts to spread Chaos everywhere! That's why I decided to change it a bit, considering how if he always had it doing that then people would soon get use to it! And I know Discord wouldn't want that, so I tried something a bit different. And yes, Kuro now has an American accent because od Discord. XD Anyway, I will be uploading a new chapter to 2P Hypnosis as well, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it!  
**


	4. Enter Norway

**Im alive! I am so very sorry that this is so late, I have just been tied up with school work. Plus, my mind was drawing blanks, and I was losing inspiration slightly. But enough about me, let's start this chapter! And I have a feeling you guys will really like this chapter! And remember, comments and idea's are always welcome! Oh, and Astrid is Norway. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Wow, are you serious!?" Astrid asked, looking at both Oliver and Luciano in astonishment. Oliver just glared at Astrid, while Luciano on the other hand, was trying to hide from Astrid's 'glare'. "Of coarse im f-cking serious! How else could you explain their sudden personality change?!" Allen growled, ignoring both Oliver and Luciano. Astrid got up and walked over to Oliver, ignoring Oliver when he hissed, "What the hell do you want?" Astrid circled around Oliver, taking note of his color change. After Astrid plucked a hair off of Oliver's head to get a closer look at it, Oliver gave him a punch to the chest. After Astrid hit the ground hard, he looked back at Oliver, seeing the he was flipping him off. "Do that again, than the next punch will be in the face!" Oliver threatened, Al just gave him a 'wtf' look while Luciano squeaked and hid behind a chair. After Astrid got up, he walked over to Luciano, who began to use the chair as protection. "Shh, soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur, pur, pur." Astrid replied, Luciano amazingly began to calm down, while Oliver and Allen just watched with surprise and confusion.

"What the hell Astrid?!" Oliver replied, but everyone ignored him, much to Oliver's annoyance. "How the hell did you do that?" Allen asked, amazed that Luciano was actually coming out from behind the chair. "Simple, rhymes always calm me down, so I figured that I would try that with Luciano." Astrid replied, smiling at his success. But none of them noticed that someone else was watching with displeasure.

* * *

~With Discord~ 'O gag, that Astrid kid is meddling into my business!' Discord growled to himself, how could he spread chaos everywhere if this kid was gonna get in his way? And that's when it hit him. Why not break this Astrid kid like how he broke Twilight? After all, Astrid is capable of falling apart just like everyone else! Discord looked over to Allen with a sly grin, well this is certainly going to be fun.

* * *

~With Allen~ After Astrid had coaxed Luciano out of hiding, he had asked for Allen to go and find some rope so that they could hog tie so that he could get a strand of hair without getting punched in the face. So Allen went back to the meeting room to get the rope that Flavio used on Luciano, never noticing that he was being followed. "Here it is, now time to hog tie an Englishman." Allen told himself as he picked up the rope, but when he turned to leave, the doors of the meeting room slammed shut! "What the f-ck!? Why the hell wont this damn thing open!?" Allen yelled, when the doors wouldn't open. "Simple, I don't want you to leave quite yet." Allen turned around to find Discord right behind him, sitting on... A polka doted pink chair shaped like a bear? "You! Your that draco-whatever that made Oliver and Luciano change who they were!" Allen hissed, getting out his bat. "Oh come now, do we really have to resort to empty threats?" Discord remarked, and with a snap of his fingers Allen's bat was turned into a hot fudge sunday! "What the hell?!" Allen screamed, dropping the hot fudge sunday.

"Now, as I was saying, I am here to help mend your relationship with Oliver." Discord stated, Allen glared at Discord with pure hate. "Mend our relationship?! You ripped the last of our relationship to pieces when you used that magic mambo-jumbo on Oliver!" Allen remarked, gritting his teeth. "Oh, was I the one who made that happen, or are YOU the one who is actually the cause~?" Discord taunted, Allen's eyes widened in response. He wasn't the one who made Oliver all hateful and angry... Was he?

* * *

~With Astrid~ "Hmmm, strange, Allen should be here by now." Astrid pondered, while keeping an eye Oliver and Luciano. Allen had left 30 minutes ago to go to the meeting room where he said that there should be some rope that was used on Luciano not to long ago. The meeting room wasn't that far away, Astrid knew that much. "Who the hell cares, at least he's not here." Oliver growled, getting Astrid to facepalm. "Luciano, could you go see were Al is?" Said Italian quickly shook his head, "N-No way! W-What if Discord tries to h-hurt me! O-Or what if-" "I get it." Astrid sighed, stopping Luciano mid rant. "Then, let's all go and find Al, together!" Astrid smiled, grabbing both Oliver's and Luciano's hand. Oliver tried to get his hand away from Astrid, but failed miserably, while Luciano began to shake uncontrollably. Astrid sighed, this was going to take awhile.

* * *

~With Allen~ "Th-Thats not true! Your f-cking magic made him act like that!" Allen remarked, while looking around the room to find something to throw at Discord. "That may be true, but how could I have changed him if he didn't have anything that would have helped in my favor~?" Discord pointed out, smirking as Allen tried to seem like he didn't care, but failed horribly. "You have no proof of that." Allen replied, not looking at Discord in the eyes. "Oh is that so~? What about the American Revolution~?" Discord taunted, his smile widened when Allen tried to hide a look that easily showed remorse. "I bet you don't even have the slightest idea on how much it hurt him~ He loved you like a little brother, he fed you, he clothed you, he showed you nothing but love and compassion, and that's how you repaid him~? With war~?" Discord continued to taunt Allen. Allen couldn't think of anything to say back, instead, he just looked to floor in shame.

* * *

~With Astrid~ "Come on guys, we need to find Allen!" Astrid pleaded, pulling Oliver's and Luciano's hands. "Why the hell do I have to come!? I hate Allen!" Oliver stated, as he continued to try and get his hand out of Astrid's grip. Luciano just held on to a nearby chair and wouldn't let go. "Why the hell did you allow my brother to go off on his own!?" Astrid turned around to find Matt giving him the death glare of a life time. "Well, he didn't trust Oliver and Luciano being in a room by themselves, so he put me in charge of watching them while he went to get a rope. But he hasn't come back yet." Astrid explained, Matt just raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you really trust that dumb f-ck to go on his own?" Matt asked, Astrid didn't have time to respond however, because Oliver gave him a swift punch to the face, allowing Astrid to let go of Oliver and hold his face in pain. "Oliver, were did that dumb ass say he was going?" Matt asked Oliver. "He said that he was going to the damn meeting room. Why the hell do you wanna know?" Oliver snarled, Matt got out his hockey stick in response. "Time to go and kick someone's ass."

* * *

~With Allen~ "Aw~ Don't look so down~ After all, you hate Oliver just as much, don't you~?" Discord replied, as he circled around Allen. "Of coarse not! He was so kind and caring to me as a colonie, why would I hate him?!" Allen informed Discord, thinking about how much Oliver was their for him when he needed him. "Well you certainly have a funny way of showing it~" Discord replied, Allen didn't reply, he just lowered his gaze. Discord used his tail to get Allen to look at him in the eyes. "Maybe you should try to be a good boy from now on~" Discord informed Allen as his eyes began to pulse with color, and pretty soon, it wasn't long until Allen's eyes began to follow the exact same color pallet as Discord's. Allen's colors began to fade into a dark grey, as a soft smile formed on his face. "Your right! I should apologize to Oliver for all the pain I caused him, and start to help him in any way I can. Thank you for helping me realize that Discord!" Allen thanked Discord as he left the meeting room, forgetting all about the rope.

Discord smiled as Allen left, knowing that Oliver well not be happy with the 'new' Allen.

* * *

~With Matt and Astrid~ "Hurry up, we need to save my dumb ass of a brother." Matt growled, as he led the group to the meeting room. "Let's not and say we didn't." Oliver snarkily replied, getting Astrid and Matt to glare at him. "A-Actually, I think Allen is c-coming over here." Luciano quietly cut in, watching as a greyed version walked over with a big smile on his face. Matt and Astrid were speechless when Allen gave them each a big bear hug as a greeting, but they nearly passed out when Allen ran over to Oliver and tackled him in a hug, much to Oliver's displeasure. "Get the f-ck off of me!" Oliver screamed, as he tried to get out of Allen's death hug. "I am so sorry all the trouble that I have caused over the years, but don't worry Ollie, I promise that I'll be a good boy from now on! So don't worry big brother, when ever you need my help, all you gotta do is ask!" Allen promised, making Astrid faint and Matt to drop his hockey stick out of shock. "Don't call me 'Ollie' and don't call me 'big brother' damn it! Now get off me!" Oliver growled, as he tried to get away from Allen.

Flavio entered the room to see what the commotion was all about until he saw that Allen was grey. As soon as he saw Allen hug Oliver like a big teddy bear, he turned around and left the room saying, "Nope."

* * *

**By popular demand, Allen has become the next victim of Discord! And thank you to the 'Guest' who helped me slightly with how Allen should act like, I really appreciate it. Any way, meet you guys at the next chapter, see ya~  
**


	5. Discord's about to blow!

**Now that I reread that last chapter, I can see how not very many people liked it. I guess that proves that I can't write anything good when I am tired and when finales are making me stressed at the same time. I am sorry that Luciano was acting too much like his 1P and that some of the stuff in my fanfic did not make sense, but now im on Summer Vacation so I will do my best to make this a better than the last chapter. Anyway comments and ideas are always welcome, so enjoy~**

* * *

"Stop hugging me damn it!" Oliver growled, as he tried his absolute best to get out of Al's death hug. "Not until you hug me back big brother~" Al replied, his grip tightened when Oliver began to struggle even more. "For the bloody last time, im not your bloody big brother!" Oliver roared, nearby, Matt was facepalming at the whole scene. Meanwhile, everyone else, besides Luciano, was either watching in amusement, in aw, or in fright. If this 'Discord' person could not only turn Luciano into a coward, make Al call Oliver his big brother, AND make Oliver have a sailor mouth, what would he be able to do to them? Kuro looked over to Luciano, who was hiding in a corner of the room with one of his throwing knives in hand, and growled. Oliver he could deal with, but Luciano and Al were just getting on his nerves! Looking over at Astrid, Kuro asked, "So, how the f-ck are we gonna fix them?" "Im not quite sure yet, I have never seen anything like this before-" "AHH!" Before Astrid could fully reply, a very 'manly' scream filled the room. Everyone ran into one of the nearby rooms to find Flavio entangled in, what looked like, multicolored snakes! One entangled Flavio's neck, while the rest were entangling the rest of his body, nearby more different colored and multicolored snakes were coming out of the closet and were headed towards them.

"When the hell did we have so many snakes!?" Andres fumed, as he kicked off one of the snakes that was on his foot. "How the hell should I know?!" Oliver remarked, as he got out one of his kitchen knives. Al and Matt pretended that the snakes were either baseballs or hockey pucks as they hit them back with all of their strength, making them fly into the closet, while Lutz andFrancios picked the snakes up and threw them at the closet. Close by, Kuro and Xiao were trying to kill the snakes, but when they cut them in half, a random needle and thred would appear and stitch them back together! "What the hell are these things made of, aru?!" Xiao howled in frustration, as another entangled his foot. "Th-There not s-snakes, th-there my-GACK!" Flavio wheezed as another 'snake' gave him a choke hold. Viktor and Astrid quickly ran to Flavio and got him out of the 'snakes' grasp. As soon as they got Flavio untangled, after he immediately gasped for air, Flavio elaborated, "There my scarves!" "H-How on earth did you gain this many scarves?!" Gillan exclaimed, as he continued to kick some more scarves off of his feet. Nearby, Luciano was using his throwing knives to pin the scarves down. "I don't know how to explain-" "He forgets to throw out his old scarves, so they pile up." Flavio gave Luciano, who was too busy with the snake scarves to notice, a death glare in response.

As everyone continued to fight off the snake scarves and get them back into the closet, nobody noticed that a certian someone was watching them.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ Discord was holding his stomach as he continued his laughing fit. Turning all of Flavio's scarves into snakes was one of his best ideas yet! Not only was it hilarious that Flavio screamed like a girl, but his fear of snakes had made it even better! He had found the little blond Italian to be a little more amusing than the other countries, the only other countrie that is even more amusing than him was Matt. The Canadian acted so much like a boy version of Twilight, how could he NOT mess with him! Discord stopped laughing the moment he realized this. "Wait a minute, if Matt is so much like Twilight, then that means..." Discord looked over at Astrid, who was trying to fight the snake scarves as well, deciding that he needed him out of the picture ASAP.

* * *

~Meanwhile, with the countries~ "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" Flavio complained, as soon as they had gotten him free, Flavio slammed the closet doors shut and locked them, locking his scarves inside. "I don't know, why did you have so many scarves?" Andres replied, getting Flavio to glare at him in return. "Well, back to the task at hand, Astrid, do you have any idea on how to turn them back to normal?" Matt cut in, pointing to Oliver, Al, and Luciano. "Im not quiet sure yet, I have never seen anything like this before, but I do have a few ideas." Astrid answered, as he walked over to Luciano."W-What the hell are you looking at me for?!" Luciano asked as he backed away, cursing at himself for using the last of his throwing knives on the scarf snakes. "Luciano was the first one affected, right?" Astrid asked, watching as Luciano was trying to sneak away from them. "Ya, why?" Matt asked, completely ignoring Luciano. "Im going to try my ideas on him, and if he returns to normal with any of them, I will tell you as soon as possible." Astrid replied, but before Matt could reply Luciano intrupted. "Oh f-ck no, I am not going with him! He'll try something behind my back!" After, Luciano ran out of the room and down the hall at the speed of light.

"Luciano, why would I try- H-HEY LUCI!" Matt watched as Astrid ran out of the room after Luciano, trying to match Luciano's speed, but he was no match for the retreating Italian. Nearby, Al began to clutch onto Oliver again, getting Oliver to growl in response. "Get... The hell... Off me!" Al just giggled slightly in response saying, "Nope~" Matt just shook his head in disapproval as he watched the two argue, and pretty soon, chaos started to unfold all over again.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Luci, where on earth are you!?" Astrid pleaded, as he walked through the halls. He couldn't find Luciano anywhere, and he had already checked all of the nations rooms AND the meeting room! As he turned into what seemed like another endless hallway however, he noticed an orange glow coming from one of the rooms. Curious, he went ahead and opened the door, only to find what looked like a candle that seemed to be used for nothing but lighting the strangely darkened room. "Aw, poor little fire, your all alone in a big dark room." Astrid stated, picking up the candle by it's handle. "Don't worry little guy, i'll make sure you don't get blown out." "Thank you Astrid." Out of surprise, Astrid almost dropped the candle. "Y-You... Can talk..?" "Why of course I can, why wouldn't I?" The candle replied, as small face formed in the flame. "Well, you are kind of a gas..." Astrid answered, while he secretly asked himself if he was going crazy. "I see your point, but enough about me... I want to talk about your so called 'friends'." The little flame stated, changing the subject quickly. Raising an eyebrow, Astrid asked, "What about them?" "For starters, why do you help them if you know that they still wont really care about you afterword?" The flame pointed out. "Well, I think it's because the problem is global, so logically, everyone would help each other out to stop it." Astrid answered, as he began to walk out of the room.

"Yes well, why do you help them instead of helping your country? After all, it's not in that well of a condition either you know." The flame injected, as it continued to try and point out the cons of helping the other countries. "True, but it's all illusions and pranks really, so I know it's not really their. But for the rest of the countries, seeing is believing, and it doesn't really help that they can feel all the illusions either." Astrid reasoned, as he made his way out into the hallway with the candle in tow. "B-But what about the other Nordics? I'm pretty sure they don't understand what's happening either. So why not help them instead?" The flame countered again, it's patience beginning to wear thin. "Sometimes people need to make sacrifices in order to keep others safe." Astrid simply concluded, taking note of how the flame began to sound impatient. "OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" The little flame screamed, as it transformed back into Discord. Astrid toke a few steps back to let him transform, as if he expected it. But that wasn't what caused Discord's anger to rise, what caused his anger to rise was that when he was about to force discordment into Astrid... He dodged before he could. "What!? How did you dodge me?! Nopony and nobody can be able to dodge me!" Discord snarled, Astrid only chuckled in response. "I knew it was you all along Discord."

"What! But how!?" Discord screamed, his patience was long gone. "Like I said... I can see past your illusions." Astrid replied with a smile. "Now, can you point me in the hall that Luciano ran down please?" He was responded with a choke hold from Discord's tale.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Andres, for the last time, GET THAT SCARF AWAY FROM ME!" Flavio screamed, Andres only chuckled in response. "You will never look at scarves the same way again... Will you?" Andres laughed, as he finally put the scarf down. "What do you think..." Flavio remarked, kicking the scarf away. "LET ME LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!" Both had turned their attention to find that Al holding onto Oliver's legs, much to Oliver's displeasure. "Get off!" Nearby, Matt and Francois just watched the scene with amazement and displeasure, while the rest of the nations just watched in either amazement, or horror in Gillan's case. Just than, a big boom came from the nearby surveillance room. Everyone ran to check what happened, but when they entered the room, they found that Luciano entangled himself in cords. "W-Wait... If Luciano is here... T-Then were is Astrid?!" Gillan stammered, all of the nations eyes just widened in response.

* * *

**Hello everyone, im sorry that I have been on a very long hiatus, my computer's graphics card just completely fried itself. So, for right now, I am on my little sisters' computer. And I only get an hour as a turn, and out of six other people, each getting an hour, that isn't enough time to write. So that's part of the reason why I haven't updated in so long. The other part can be blamed on birthdays, mine included, and the fact that I had just lost someone who was important to me last week. And to add insult to injury, another person I care about is in the hospital, and their is a pretty big chance that they wont make it either. But don't worry, I am not giving up on this story anytime soon, and I will try to update as soon as possible. So, hopefully I will see you guys at the next chapter soon. See ya~**


	6. Enter Nordics

**Hello everyone~ I am finally on my first 2 week break for the school year, so hopefully, I get to have more updates put up. But, unfortunately, my computer still hasn't been fixed yet. But don't worry, I wont let that slow me down! Anyway, lets get this chapter started! And remember, ideas and comments are always welcome~**

* * *

"Oh that's great, that's just f-cking great." Matt growled, "Now were gonna f-cking lose Astrid to that damn hoser!" Nearby, Flavio and Gillan were helping Luciano out of the surveillance cords. "Oh hell no! That asshole isn't laying a finger on Nor!" Everyone turned around to find Finland at the door of the surveillance room, with Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Sealand right behind him. Finland and Denmark looked like they were about ready to kill someone, while Sweden, Iceland, and Sealand looked worried. "When the hell did you guys get here?" Viktor asked, while raising and eyebrow in question. "We saw Nor coming this way, so we fallowed. We thought he was the cause of at least a little bit of all of this anarchy, you know, considering how he deals with magic and all that." Sweden explained, with a bit of an apologetic smile."So we were hiding until we knew for sure, but now we know that Nor isn't the cause, so I got everyone to come out just in case you needed help." Before Matt was able to decline their offer, Denmark interrupted him. "And we aren't taking 'no' for an answer either." Matt growled slightly, but accepted their help none the less.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ Astrid began to struggle in Discord's grip, but no matter what he did, he wasn't able too free himself from the chock hold that Discord's tail was giving him. "Oh, what's the matter Astrid~? Can't you find your way out this time~?" Discord mocked, as he tightened his hold on Astrid's neck, Astrid just struggled more in response. Discord smiled wickedly as he began to have his corruption magic build in his hand once again. But, just as Discord was about to force Astrid into discordment, they both heard voices coming from the door, indicating that the other countries were about to enter. "Your lucky that the other countries are too close for comfort, but don't worry Astrid, we'll meet again very soon." Discord growled as he let Astrid go. Astrid immediately fell to the ground coughing and wheezing, while Discord disappeared into thin air. "Nor, you better still be yourself, or im gonna lose it!" When Astrid was finally able to catch his breath, he looked up to find all the Nordics at his side. "Huh? When did you guys get here?" Astrid asked as he looked at them in confusion and concern. But instead of getting an answer, Sealand interrupted, asking, "H-How do we know Nor's still Nor?"

"Simple." Astrid watched as Denmark knelt in front of him and reached in his pocket, after a little bit of searching, Denmark pulled out a Zippo and turned it on. Immediately, fire rose from the Zippo's small nozzle, and as soon as it did, Astrid looked at the fire in awe and excitement. Denmark closed the Zippo soon after, getting a slightly upset "Aw~ The fire left~" from Astrid in response. "Yep, he is definitely still Nor." "Good, that means that we don't have to deal with an OOC Astrid. But, now that you guys found him... I think now is the time to say that we got some bad news." All of the Nordics looked at the doorway to find Matt, who looked like he was about to slightly explode. "W-Why? What happened?" Iceland stuttered, as he hugged Astrid for a bit of protection. "We lost sight of Luciano and Al."

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "How in Equistria was that little ingrate able to see past my disguise!? Even Celestia was never able to look past any of my disguises!" Discord growled once again as he watched Astrid from a distance and thats when it hit him. All this time, he had just been playing around, having fun and discording the countries for his own amusement. And now, even more countries had found out about him much too soon. "I-I already old you to l-leave me the hell alone! S-So w-why the f-ck are you f-fallowing me?!" "Well it's no fun being all alone~ So, I thought you would want some company~" "N-No! F-ck you!" Discord looked outside to find Al, who seemed like he was having the time of his life, skipping after Luciano, who was trying to rid himself from the, far too happy, American. Luciano looked utterly terrified, Discord watched with amusement as the two continued to run around everywhere.

That's when he realized, why should he try stop them from being turned to normal. After all, just by the looks of, they would be able to keep Astrid and the idiotic Nordics out of his way for awhile. And that's not even counting the amount of time it will take for them to find out how to return Al and Luciano back to normal. "By that time, I would have already gotten to the other countries in no time at all~"

* * *

**Damn, I can't believe I didn't update this until now. Sorry about the long wait, school has become very stressful, plus im also learning how to drive now, i've also got my permit too. And wrighter's block didn't help either. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it. Remember, if you have any ideas, just leave it in the comments and I will check it out. Anyway, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, see you guys soon~  
**


	7. Crazy weather

Hello** everyone~ I just realized how short the last chapter was, but don't worry, I can assure you guys that this chapter will be much longer than the last one. Any way, thank you HoneyBeeGirl94 for your idea. Remember, comments and ideas are always welcome, now, lets get this chapter started~!**

* * *

"Do you have any idea as to were they went?" Astrid asked as he got up off of the floor. "Ya, but I don't think going after them is such a good idea." Matt suggested, getting Astrid to raise an eyebrow in question. "How come?" "Because it's going bat shit f-cking crazy out their." Astrid looked behind Matt to find Kuro, who was currently looking at the weather report on his portable laptop. "What the hell do you mean?! It was f-cking sunny when we came here, it can't be raining already!" Finland exclaimed, the other Nordics nodded in response. "Well it's not sunny anymore." Kuro went and sat on a nearby chair and turned his computer around to show them the weather report. "As a matter of fact, for us any way, it's currently raining peanut butter from... Jelly clouds? The f-ck?!" Everyone but Matt looked at the weather report with wide, confused, eyes. "And that's not all, theirs crazy weather happening everywhere, and the weather is different for each continent! And it keeps changing each time we check! For instance, were in Europe, but no matter where you go here, this whole place has jelly clouds raining peanut butter! It literally only stops if you go past the boarder to Asia!" Matt replied, "However, in Asia, their are multiple pasta tornadoes going everywhere! But when we look again, they either switch, or the weather becomes something else!" "That sounds awful! Their right big brother, you shouldn't go out their, it's dangerous!" Iceland warned, as he gave Astrid a hug.

After Astrid pushed him off, he went over to Kuro and picked up his computer, replying, "It doesn't matter what the weather is, as a matter a fact, we need to get Luci and Al back so that they don't get hurt in this kind of weather! Which is why i'm going to borrow our laptop Kuro, that way, we know what weather is happening where. And please stop calling me big brother." "Tch, fine, but if you break it, I break you. Got it?" Kuro threatened, Astrid just nodded in response as he went outside with an umbrella in hand. The other Nordics fallowed him as well. "You guys do know that its going to be dangerous out here, right?" Astrid asked, the other Nordics nodded, replying, "Where a team, and that's finale."

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Finally, with them out of the picture for awhile, I will finally be able to make them their little 'welcome back' surprise. Now, who should I change next~?" Discord pondered, that's when a certain voice interrupted his thoughts. "If he comes back without my computer, than I will kill him." Discord turned to look at the small Japanese man, and after a short period of thought, he decided with smile that Japan was his next target.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "How the hell did I end up getting stuck with you?" Oliver complained, Kuro just growled in response, saying, "How the hell should I know?" After the Nordics left, Matt had everyone split up into groups of two to double check the perimeter to see if Al or Luciano was hiding anywhere, and Kuro ended up getting stuck with Oliver. Oliver was fine at first, but now he was starting to get on Kuro's nerves, because of how much he was repeatedly complaining. _"Look behind you." _Kuro immediately jumped a few feet at the voice, running into Oliver in the process. "Hey! Watch where your bloody going dumb ass!" Oliver hissed, as he pushed Kuro off of him. "Oh f-ck off already." Kuro stated, as he looked around for what ever whispered in his ear. "Same too you." Oliver growled, as he continued to walk ahead, he didn't notice that Kuro was no longer following him. _"This way." _Kuro got out his katana as he looked for the voice again, until he noticed a line of books down the hallway that he had already walked through with Oliver. "What the hell? These weren't here before." Kuro pondered a bit, before he finally decided to walk over to the closest book in the line. After he put his katana back, Kuro went ahead and picked one of them up to see what it was. Kuro's eyes widened at what he saw, for what he now had in his hands was a copy of a, not yet released, Hetalia manga. "... This has Discord written all over it..."

_"Nothing ever really gets past you, does it Kuro~?" _The voice whispered in Kuro's ear again, getting him to get his katana out again. "Alright Discord, playtime is over! Come out already so that I could slice you in half!" "Alright~ If you insist~" Kuro looked at his katana, only to find that, instead of his usual reflection, he was looking at Discord's face! "What the f-ck!?" Kuro immediately threw his katana at the wall in surprise and fear. "A bit jumpy, aren't we~?" Discord taunted, appearing right next to Kuro. "Back the f-ck off!" Kuro fumed as he did a dive bomb for his katana. With a snap of his fingers, Kuro's katana dissipated from Kuro's hands, and reappeared in Discord's. "Hey! Give my damn katana back you f-cker!" Kuro snarled, Discord just rolled his eyes in response, and began to pick at his tooth with Kuro's katana, replying, "It seems a certain someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today~" "F-ck off, and stop using my katana as a tooth pick, you asshole! Now give it back!" Kuro barked. With a snap of his fingers, Discord turned into a magician, while he turned Kuro into a little kid. "What the f-ck!?" Kuro exclaimed as he looked himself over. "You better turn me back to normal and give my katana back you son of a bitch, or else!" "Oh come now~ Can't you take a joke, Kuro~? Besides, a little shorty like you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects, now should you~ But don't you worry, don't you fret, I have a special trick for you my pet~?" Kuro watched in horror as Discord snapped his fingers, turning Kuro's katana into a balloon sword! "Their we go, much safer for a kid like you, don't you think~?" "Oh ha ha, very f-cking funny, it's too bad I forgot to f-cking laugh." Kuro replied with sarcasm.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "W-What... In the... Hell?" Luciano remarked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. For what he saw was that the weather changed from jelly clouds and peanut butter rain, into blue cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain! "Chocolate rain~ OW!" With a slap to the face, courtesy of Luciano, Al was stopped before he could try to sing the rest of the song. "That wasn't very nice Luci~" Al cried as tears started to slip down his face. "W-Well than don't s-start singing! I-It's bad enough that i'm s-stuck with you, I don't n-need you to start s-singing too." Luciano stuttered. He had given up on trying to get Al off of his back after at least an hour and a half of getting chased around. Al held his cheek as they continued to walk around, because of their senseless running, they had managed to get themselves lost. Neither of them knew which country they were in, much less which city. _"Over here~" _Both Al and Luci turned around to find, what looked like, a hidden passage way. "Oh~ This looks cool~!" Al laughed as he went inside. "A-Are you sure that this a good idea? W-Who knows what's at the end of that p-passage?" "Of coarse i'm sure Luci dear~" Al replied, after a small period of debating whether to go or not, Luciano finally decided to fallow Al. After all, he didn't want to continually get hit with random weather. "Call me Luci dear again, and you will lose a finger." Luciano threatened as the entrance of the passage way closed itself and dissipated.

Nearby, the Nordics continued their search for the two nations, unaware that they had just passed them.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Oliver, where the hell is Kuro?!" "How the bloody hell should I bloody know?!" Oliver retorted, Matt growled in response, "What part of 'stay together' and 'don't go off on your own' don't you f-cking understand?!" Oliver just rolled his eyes in response, making Matt even more upset. "A-At least tell us when y-you last saw him... P-Please?" Gillan asked, getting Oliver and Matt to glare at him in response. After a small period of silence, Oliver sighed, replying "Fine... The last time I saw that dumb ass was when we were walking upstairs in the CC220 hallway." "Well than, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Kuro's ass!" Andres cut in.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Oh alright, mister uptight, here. I guess not everyone could take a joke~" Discord replied, and with a snap of his fingers, he had turned Kuro back to normal. But he still didn't return his katana. "Finally!" Kuro exclaimed. "Now that I have your attention, I want to... Ask you something." Discord stated, and with a snap of his fingers, Discord had Kuro strapped down in a medical couch. "What the hell?!" Kuro yelled as he started to thrash in his bindings. "Oh don't you worry shorty, like I said, I only want to ask you a few questions~" Discord promised, and with a snap of his fingers, he made himself look like a doctor and he sat himself down next to Kuro in an upside down chair. "... What the hell is wrong with you exactly?" Kuro remarked, but instead of replying, Discord asked, "Now than... Why do you keep helping that ridiculous team of yours?" "To stop you, why else?!" Kuro hissed. "Simple~ Don't you want to keep your home safe~?" Discord asked, making Kuro's heart stop in it's tracks for a moment. "W... What are you... T-Talking about?" "Oh you know what I mean... After all, if I can make it rain peanut butter, than you can be absolutely sure that I can take your home apart... Piece by piece."

Kuro's eyes narrowed, but fear was evident on his face. "I-It doesn't matter what you do to me, after all, after your defeated, than everything will turn back to normal, including my home." "Except for one thing... How do you know that you will defeat me? If you don't even know how to stop me in the first place~ And here's a little fun fact for you... I don't lose... Ever." "W-We will find a way, we always do! W-We-" Kuro tried to counter, however, Discord just chuckled in response, as he got into Kuro's face . "And like I said... I... Never... Lose... Ever." Kuro watched as Discord's eyes swirled with a multitude of colors, and it didn't take long before Kuro's eyes started to do the same thing. "Sometimes, it's better to give up and run away, than staying and getting hurt~" Kuro's color began to fade into a grey color, while Discord just watched with glee. "W-We will..." "What was that... Shorty~?" The bed underneath Kuro disappeared making him fall on the floor. After he got back up, Kuro whimpered, "P-Please... D-Don't hurt me... I-I'm sorry! I-I was just following Matt's orders I-I swear! Th-The other countries are in the meeting room!" Kuro pleaded, he was shaking like a leaf. "I don't know~ You have been awfully troublesome~" Discord teased. "A-A-Astrid! Go after him! I-If he finds out how to turn us back to normal, th-than your toast right!? W-Wouldn't you want him to be out of the way ASAP!?" Kuro pleaded again.

"Hm~ You know what? I think i'll do that, im gonna go _change _you little friend Kuro, is that alright with you~?" "Y-Yes, j-just please leave me alone! I-I won't bother you again, I-I swear!" Kuro shakily replied. "Wonderful~" And with a snap of his fingers, Discord disappeared, leaving a very scared Kuro behind.

* * *

**Thanks again HoneyBeeGirl94, your idea was definitely read. Well than, it seems that Kuro's become a scaredy cat~ And now, another country has fallen under Discord's spell, who should be next, I wonder~? Any way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ See ya soon~  
**


	8. Fashion is so last season

**Hello everyone~ I am so sorry that it took so long to write this I have been very busy. What with Finals and Solo and Ensemble to prepare for. I am also going to State for Solo and Ensemble as well. I have also been sick for this past week as well. So my hands have been full, but don't worry, I am not going to stop writing chapters for this story any time soon. Any way, ideas and comments are always welcome, now let's get this chapter started~!**

* * *

"Um... Al..? Luciano..? How und why exactly did you just fall from a door in the ceiling into the middle of our world meeting..? Und why are you both grey..?" Ludwig asked, a mix of confusion, hatred, and protection evident on his face. Close by, Italy was hiding behind Ludwig while Romano hid behind Antonio, fearing that his 2P would appear when he least expected it. While Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Gilbert, Kiku, Francis, Arthur, and Yao looked at them in either fear or confusion. Al and Luciano also found that they were both on top of the table as well. "I-It's none of your f-cking business you stupid damn 1Ps!" Luciano hissed as he got off of the table. "Oh come on Luci dear~ That's not very nice~" Al sweetly replied as he got down from the table as well. Only to do a dive right as a sharp knife, courtesy of Luciano, flew passed his face and hit the wall, almost taking off Alfred's head in the process. "Holy crap! Dude, watch were you throw your knifes!.. Wait... Did Al just say... Luci dear?! W-What the hell!?" Alfred remarked loudly, all of the countries looked at Alfred like he was insane. "Aiyaa, do you have a hearing problem aru? Their is no way that someone like Al would say something like that aru!" China stated, face palming. "N-No, dudes, im serious! He really did say 'Luci dear'!" Alfred implied, glaring at Al, thinking that he was trying to mess with him. That was until Al just smiled and waved back politely, oblivious to Alfred's glare.

"Do you need something sweetie~?" Al asked, smiling brightly as he looked at Alfred like he was a dear friend of his. Slowly, the rest of the countries began to realize that Al was, in fact, acting differently. As a matter of fact, he was acting almost exactly like Oliver! "Oliver, get out of Al, and talk to us properly." Arthur replied irritably. Al looked at him in confusion for a moment, than he let out a fit of giggles. "Oliver isn't here silly, it's just Luci and I~" "Ve~ I didn't know your 2P was so sweet Alfred." Italy implored as he peeked out from behind Ludwig, giving Al a smile, who smiled back in response. "That's because he isn't! He's all about being the freaking villein!" Alfred shouted in a mix of annoyance and distress. After, Alfred immediately got in Al's face, growling, "Who the hell are you and what did you do to my 2P?!"

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Damn it Kuro! If I say, 'stay together' than stay f-cking together damn it!" Matt fumed, Kuro just squeaked in fear, immediately backing up into a corner, shaking. "I-I'm s-sorry!" "Ugh, now we have to deal with you being a f-cking wuss. As if we didn't have to deal with enough shit already." Andres growled, nearby Flavio was trying to fix his hair, until he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. He turned around to look, only to find a small shadow move from one door to another. "Hm? Odd..." Flavio quietly stated, he looked towards the other nations. After he thought it over, he decided to try to find out what the shadow was himself.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Big brother, are you sure were going the right way?" Iceland asked as they passed the same floating upside down house that they had passed an hour before. "Yes, im sure... And stop calling me big brother." Astrid replied as he reloaded the weather reports on Kuro's computer. Not long after they had left the other countries, they had been hit by at least three pasta tornadoes, been ran over by camel bunnies, and slipped and fell when the path that they were on kept switching from a dirt road, to ice, than to soap. "Ah! Duck!" Sweden yelled as a bunch of floating pies flew past his head. "Ugh, I am getting really sick and tired of Discord's shit..." Denmark growled after one of the pies had succeeded in hitting him in the back of the head. "Your not the only one." Finland remarked as he noticed a pack of ballerina buffaloes twirl passed them. "Do you even know where were going Nor?" "Ja, im trying to find a safe way to get back to my house. That way, I can find and use one of my spell books to locate Al and Luciano." Astrid replied.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "What do you mean Alfie~?" Al asked, smiling. "What do I mean..? What do I mean?! Dude! Don't you realize that your personality has become the complete opposite of what it's suppose to be?!" Alfred replied, shaking Al as if he was trying to shake some sense into him. "Can't you tell how different your acting?!" Nearby, Italy finally got out from behind Ludwig, walking over to a corner of the room where Luciano had hid himself. Lovino looked at him in confusion as Italy crouched in front of Luci, a mixture of confusion and concern. "S-Stay away from m-me, you s-stupid 1P!" Luciano growled, although he seemed a bit more frightened than angry. "Ve~ Luciano? Why are you hiding in a corner?.. And why are you scared? I'm usually the one who does that." Italy asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "N-No reason... N-Now shoo! Go away! O-Or else!" Luciano implied, making a shoo motion with his hands. When that didn't work, he got out his last knife and aimed it at Italy, finally scaring the curious Italian off. "V-Ve~! Don't hurt me! Please!" "What... The... Ever... Loving... F-ck?!" Lovino stated, looking at Luciano in complete and udder shock. "Eh? What's wrong Lovi?" Antonio asked, confused by Lovino's outburst. "Ugh, don't any of you realize how different Luciano is acting?! He's acting like a f-cking hurt and cornered animal!" Lovino ranted, pointing at Luciano.

Amazingly, as soon as Lovino pointed at him, Luciano let out a frightened yelp and tried to shield himself, thinking that Lovino had thrown something at him. "That was... Something..." Arthur implied, slightly confused. Nearby, Gilbert and Alfred fell to the floor in a huge laughing fit. Luciano, one of the most dangerous 2Ps in the world, just squeaked in fear all because Lovino pointed at him! "Aw~ Don't worry Luci~ Big old Al will protect you~" Al sweetly promised as he picked Luci up and gave him a big bear hug. Luciano immediately started struggling in a mixture of anger and fear. "G-Get the hell off of me y-you big ass! I-It's your fault that were here in the first place!" "Everyone, I think it's safe to say that something might be happening in the 2Ps dimension, und it's our job to find out what exactly is the cause. Before it has a chance to affect us as well." Ludwig stated, all of the nations nodded in agreement. If this virus was able to turn Al and Luciano into the complete opposite of who they are, than god forbid what it can do to Alfred and Feliciano.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "H-Hello..? Is their anybody in here..?" Flavio asked as he walked into the dark room. _"You could say that~" _The lights immediately turned on, showing that Flavio was in a large, walk in closet, full of clothes! "W-What? H-How did this closet get here? Not that im complaining, but this shouldn't be here!" _"It's here because you want it to be of coarse~"_ Flavio immediately turned around to find a beautiful women standing at the doorway. She had long white hair, red eyes, and a long, slightly multicolored, dress. And she had light blue wings that faded into a purple by the time it got to the tips of the feathers on her back. "W-Who are you?" Flavio asked as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. The women giggled, "I'm Eris, I help make peoples wishes come true~" "Wishes..? W-Well... Scusami, fair maiden, b-but this isn't my wish..." Flavio implied, the blush disappearing from his face. "Hm? But don't you love fashion?" Eris asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "S-Si, I do, but... My brother is more important than clothes at the moment. You see. he isn't acting like himself anymore, he keeps thinking that everything is gonna get him. He shouldn't have to live like that..." Flavio explained, thinking back to how frightened Luciano was when he first found him in that state._  
_

"But, you never really cared about you brother like that before, you usually would care about looking your best. So why should you start to care now, if you never really cared about Luciano before? After all, haven't you always wanted a huge walk in closet?" Eris implied as she gestured to the room that they were in. "W-What?! That's not true! I've always cared about Luciano a lot more than I care about clothes!" Flavio stated, Eris just giggled once again in response. "Than you have a funny way of showing it~" He didn't like her, oh he didn't like her at all! "What's that suppose to mean..?" "Oh I don't mean to sound harsh Flavio~ It's just that, if you really care about him as much as you say you do, than why do you always pay more attention to your looks~? You almost never spend time with him unless clothes are involved~ Not to mention, how many times he had to run and hide when you keep trying to force him into all sorts of clothes~" Eris explained. "W-Well... I-I was just trying to expand his wardrobe a bit..." Flavio sheepishly replied, Eris began to slowly circle around Flavio, implying, "Except did you ever ask if he wanted to do..? Did you ever give him a choice..?"

After a moment of realization, Flavio finally answered with a few tears streaming down his face, "N-No... I-I didn't... I-I've been so busy with trying t-to make the both of us look good th-that I... I-I never let Luci decide... A-And here I am, inside a walk in closet, w-while my poor little brother is out their... W-With Al! Oh poor Luci, he's probably terrified!" He looked down as the tears came down faster, completely upset at himself. Eris finally stopped circling Flavio and got him to look at her in the face. "Oh Flavio... If that is how you feel... Than find Luciano... And protect him from anything and everything that might cause him pain... And destroy what caused both of you pain in the first place..." As Eris said these words, her eyes began to swirl with many colors, and pretty soon, Flavio's eyes began to fallow the same color pallet. His bright yellow hair became a faded yellow, as his light blue scarf, his pink glasses, and pink undershirt color faded as well. "Si... Nothing's going to hurt Luci ever again... I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him!.." Flavio growled as he began to walk out of the closet. "There you are Flavio! Why the hell did you-" Andres began, however, as soon as he saw the state that Flavio was in, he immediately shut his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. "Shit!" Xiao hissed as he looked at Flavio.

However, Flavio didn't seem to realize that all eyes were on him, instead, he took off his faded shades and scarf and threw it into the closet. With his eyes narrowed, Flavio took out a small thing of matches and lit one of them up. Than he looked back towards the closet were his once beloved scarf and shades were held and spoke in a threatening tone, "Good bye, and good riddance." And with that, he tossed the lit match into the closet, and just like that, the closet caught on fire. Completely destroying any and all clothes that were inside of it. The other nations just watched in utter shock and horror as Flavio did this. As Matt quickly got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, Flavio turned around and began to walk away. "H-Hey, were the hell do you think your going?!" Andres demanded as he finally found his voice again. "I'm going out to find Luciano before anything tries to hurt him. Than, i'm going to make sure that nothing will ever get that chance again." And with that he proceeded to leave the other nations again in shocked silence.

* * *

**Ask and you shall receive~! I hope your happy with this chapter A Broken Imagi-NATION, it was really fun making this chapter for you! Looks like the 1Ps are making an appearance, and it seems that Flavio isn't all that keen on fashion anymore. Now than, it seems that things are heating up! I will let you guys decide if I should Discord some of the 1P nations as well. If you guys do, than tell me who you want me to Discord! Any way, see you guys next time~!  
**


	9. Another world for Discord to mess up

**Hello everyone~ Since one of my stories will be ending soon, I will be creating a poll of ideas that I have thought of for new stories. Vote for which idea I should do next, and according to which ever idea get's the most votes, that is the idea that I will turn into a story. Any way, here's the next chapter, and remember, idea's and comments are always welcome~**

* * *

"Now than, since I am the only one who could contact the other world, I will inform Oliver and the others that Luciano and Al are here. Afterward, I will ask them about what they might know about all of this." Arthur stated, at this, Alfred asked, "Dude, why can't you just contact them right now?" "I don't think everyone want's to see their 2P Alfred." Arthur replied, looking back at the 2Ps. Al had managed to start a conversation with Feliciano, while Luciano was still hiding in the corner. "England, although I know that very few countries enjoy talking to their 2Ps, I also know that this isn't something that can be kept a secret." Ludwig reasoned, after a moment of thinking it over, Arthur finally agreed and went to get a big enough mirror that would allow all of the nations to see it at the same time. "Wait up Iggy, I'll help you!" Both Al and Alfred stated in unison. They looked at each other in confusion at first, than Al smiled and began to follow Arthur. "I guess were gonna help Iggy together~" "I guess so..." Alfred grumbled as he followed Al. "Aiyaa, im getting too old for this, aru." Yao complained as he sat back down at the meeting table. "Hai, this is most troubling." Japan agreed, sitting next to Yao. While the rest of the nations sat back down, Feliciano and Lovino went to the corner that Luciano was in to try and coax him out. "G-Get away from me!" Luciano hissed as he backed up into the corner. "Ve~ Don't worry Luciano, we won't hurt you, I promise." Feliciano implied as he sat in front of Luci. "N-No, I don't trust you, l-leave me alone!" Luci hissed back.

"Damn it Luciano, just get out of the damn corner already!" Lovino yelled as he began to pull Luciano out of the corner. "I-I s-said NO!" Luciano scream as he began to grip at a small table, which didn't help him much. Feliciano had to suppress a small giggle that wanted to escape as he watched Lovino drag Luciano, who was also dragging the small table with him, to the meeting table. While all the other countries either face palmed or laughed at the sight. "Alright, we finally found a mirror big eno-" Arthur immediately fell silent at the scene that had unfolded, while Al and Alfred snickered. For Luciano had successfully dragged the small table with him, and as soon as Lovino let him go, Luciano continued to hold onto the table, whimpering. "Don't f-cking ask..." Lovino implied as he continued to glare at Luci. "Alright than... Anyway, you two can put the mirror over their." Arthur informed, pointing to the front of the meeting table. After Al and Alfred carefully put the mirror up, Arthur went to the front of it and began his spell. _"Santo Rita Meata Mater, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!" _As soon as England finished his spell, the mirror began to shimmer. "DAMN IT ARTHUR! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU F-CKING WANT NOW?!" Everyone immediately looked at the mirror in shock, never in their whole lives would they have thought that Oliver would curse like a sailor.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Um... Oliver... Are you... Alright?" Arthur asked, taking note that Oliver was greyed as well. "What do you bloody think..?" Oliver stated sarcastically. "Rude... Any way, do you have any idea as to why Luciano and Allen are in our dimension instead of yours..?" "LUCIANO'S WHERE?!" Before Oliver had a chance to reply, Flavio immediately pushed Oliver out of the way in a fit of rage. "OUT OF ALL THE PLACES WE KNOW OF, HE HAD TO APPEAR IN THE ONE PLACE THAT I CAN RARELY GET TO!" "What the ever loving f-ck?! Flavio?! Is that you?! What the hell got your fashion ass in a pissy mood?! That's suppose to be my job!" Lovino stated, pointing to himself. "And where the hell is your sunglasses and your scarf?!" "I burned them, along with a bunch of other unneeded pieces of trash that people would call 'fashion'! Now hand over my brother! And I swear, if he has a single scratch on him, than I won't hesitate to send my mafia after all of you!" Flavio threatened, making Lovino pale in response. "You actually... _Burned them?!_" "Enough! I want my brother and I want him now!" Flavio fumed, stomping his foot onto the ground. "He's right over here~" Al cut in, smiling, as he picked Luci up and out from underneath the table. "Meep!" Luci squeaked as he was dragged out from under the table. "Al, put him down, now." Flavio growled, as he glared at Al. After he did, Flavio implied, "Luci, I know that I have betrayed you once in the past, but don't worry! I promise, I will never do that to you again! Especially for something as stupid as fashion!"

"Y-You still betrayed me! Y-You could always just d-do it again!" Luciano pointed out, pointing an accusing finger at Flavio. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Before Flavio's and Luciano's argument could continue, Ludwig had immediately stepped in to stop it. "Ahem, we started this inter-dimensional meeting to discuss why you 2Ps are acting stranger than usual! Not to start any arguments and get off topic!" "Thank you Germany. Now than, Oliver, do you know what exactly might be causing all of this... Personality tweaking, along with the victim becoming grey?" Arthur asked, Oliver just sighed irritably, replying, "It's this dumb ass draconequus thing, he's been causing f-cking chaos everywhere! And he just loves being a real pain in the f-cking ass!" Before Oliver could continue to rant, Matt pushed him out of the way. "He's able to manipulate anything and everything. Even the landscapes and the whether, and obviously, he can manipulate us too." "Who has he already manipulated, aru?" Yao cut in. "The first one he got to was Luciano, than he got to Oliver, Al, Kuro, and he just got to Flavio not too long ago. We aren't sure who he's after now." "Nani? I'm sorry for the interruption but, what did he make Kuro-san act like?" Kiku asked, he was so used to how Kuro normally acted, that he thought it was impossible to get him to change. "See for yourself." Matt scoffed as he pushed Kuro into view. Kuro immediately squeaked and hid behind Matt.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Well, well, well~ So this universe shares contact with their mirror selves hm~?" Discord hummed to himself. "Well I can't just let an opportunity like this go to waste now can I~? After all, why should I just plunge one side of the mirror into chaos, when I can plunge both~?" And with a snap of his fingers, Discord disappeared.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Thank you for this information um... What was your name exactly?" Arthur asked, Matt's eye twitched slightly at that question, and soon, everyone felt the air become thick. "My human name is Matt, and since you hosers are known for forgetting anything and everything dealing with Canada, I will make this crystal clear... Forget my name and I will either kill you with my hockey stick or I will send Kuma after you to tear your ass apart. Got it?" Matt threatened, Arthur just gulped and nodded in response. "A-Any way, I can't hold the connection for too long, so we'll have to finish this conversation later on. Alri-" "HOLD ON! YOUR NOT ENDING THIS CONVERSATION UNTIL I GET MY BROTHER BACK DO YOU HEAR M-" Before Flavio could finish his sentence however, Arthur had already cut their conversation off. "Ve~ If he can turn anyone into their opposite, than... Would would happen if he managed to get to me or Germany?" Feliciano thought aloud, everyone immediately went quiet as they tried to process how Ludwig and Feliciano while greyed... Than they tried to process how they would be with both themselves, and everyone else...

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "WHY THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE! HE CUT ME OFF! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM IM GONNA-" "FLAVIO SHUT THE F-CK UP ALREADY!" Flavio threw a heated glare Xiao's way, and Xiao made sure to throw that glare right back at him. "Um... Matt... Isn't their something you forgot to warn the 1Ps about..?" Andres asked, Matt thought for a moment before realization finally struck him. "Well f-ck me sideways, I forgot to tell them that Discord likes to get them when their alone!" All of the 2Ps groaned when realization struck them as well. "W-Well look at it this way, a-at least we know where Allen and Luciano are now..." Gillan quietly implied.

* * *

~Meanwhile~ "Just, like, a little more to the left Toris!" Feliks stated, Toris sighed and moved the couch a few centimeters to the left. "Like, a little more to the right Toris!" Feliks stated again, Toris pushed the couch back to where it was previously, when Feliks implied. "Like, omg, that's perfect~! Now just wait right their, im gonna go get a camera~!" With that, Feliks walked out of the room, Toris sat himself down on the couch as he took a sigh of relief. "How do I keep letting Poland bring me into things like this..?" "Simple~ The reason is because your being nothing but a doormat~" "Hm?" Toris looked to the other side of the couch to find a large creature next to him that was the mix of all sorts of colors and animals! Afraid, Toris got up and started backing up, making his way to the door. "W-Who, or, w-what are you?" He managed to stammer when he got close enough to the door. "The names Discord, and im afraid your not going anywhere~ At least, not until you and I have a little chat first~" Discord replied, snapping his fingers. The door behind Toris immediately shut itself, and when he tried to open it up again, he found that Discord had managed to lock it too!

* * *

**Dang, I stayed up till 3:00 a.m. making this chapter. Welp, im going to be paying for that in the morning, but oh well~ Any way, it looks like the 1Ps have found out about the trouble that's appearing in the 2P world. Plus, now they have to deal with Luciano and Allen too! And poor Lithuania, looks like he's next! Remember, I do take requests on who you guys want me to discord next. And sorry that this chapter came out so late, I had choir concerts to practice for, and 6 week finals to do. Plus writers block was also being a pain in the butt. And just to remind you guys, I do have a poll set up on what you guys might want me to wright next so feel free to vote! Now than, see you guys next time~!  
**


End file.
